William Thatcher visits Hope Valley
by xxlisaxx
Summary: Elizabeth's father visits his daughter and it changes her life forever.


William Thatcher sat in the Stagecoach looking out the window at the scenery. He had to admit that Elizabeth had been correct when she said it was picturesque. He saw they had just past the water tower with 'Hope Valley' on it and knew it wouldn't be long now before they arrived. He told his wife, Grace, that he was on business for a few days and that he would be back no earlier than a week.

A month ago, he had a health scare, he was in a meeting at the shipyard and his chest hurt. The doctor had told him something that he already knew. He was getting old; his body wasn't keeping up with him and that he needed to cut down on all the rich foods like his Brie. He worried that he hadn't spent enough time with Elizabeth unlike Viola and Julie, she had a real job. Something she was passionate about. He saw himself in her, the passion, the drive, to be something more, to be successful.

If he dared admit it, he would say that Elizabeth was his favourite child. Now he knew he shouldn't have a favourite child but of all his daughters, she was clearly the favourite. She was the middle child but Elizabeth was always different. More caring and always cared for the plight of people less fortunate than herself.

He was proud of Elizabeth, she was following her dreams and was passionate. She was the only child out of his three daughters that had a proper job. A paying proper job. Teaching was the noblest of professions and he was extremely proud when she passed her teacher college. When she decided to move to Hope Valley, he was for the first time, scared. She was his little girl, he had no idea what she would be walking into when she got here, neither did she!

She has overcome so many obstacles and has fought hard for what she wanted and earned peoples respect. She stood on her own two feet with a little financial help from himself because he just couldn't resist, in the form of books and clothes.

Finally, they arrived and it took William out of his reverie. The door was opened and his bags were lifted onto the side and carried by his assistant, Mister Hayworth. He couldn't have possibly managed without Hayworth, not that anyone needs to know that. He got out and admired the quaint little town. It was small, not many boutiques and very few shops. He saw the Saloon was open and said to Hayworth "It's been a long journey, I'm getting a drink," with that he went in and ordered himself a whisky. He asked the barman, "where can I stay in this town, overnight?" the barman replied, "just upstairs, sir. Are you passing through or staying a week or two?"

William thought this chap is friendly but I suppose in a town this size, everybody is chatty and knows everybody's business. "I'm staying about a week. Personal business," attempting to keep the small talk at bay. He finished his drink and headed over to get himself and Hayworth two separate rooms. They settled in and he told Hayworth, he wouldn't need him this afternoon, to take some personal time for himself. With that Hayworth nodded and disappeared back to his room.

He walked out of the Saloon and meandered up the 'road'. He was feeling hungry and wanted some solid food. Suddenly, there was a beautiful aroma coming at his like a freight train. He followed the aroma, it smelt like fresh baked pastries. He followed the smell to a small little café named Abigail's, he assumed named after the owner. He wandered and was greeted by a pretty, young woman with brunette hair. She had a beautiful smile, she came straight over to him and said "hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm starving and I smelt a beautiful aroma up the street," the lady smiled and said "yes, I've just baked some fresh fruit scones. However I have a lovely beef stew and dumplings for dinner." He just smiled and nodded. He was becoming more and more famished. "please, take a seat wherever there is a space and you're comfortable."

He found a seat nearest the window, so he could sit and eat his food whilst watching what was going on outside. Almost instantly there was a coffee being poured and a plate of food in front of him. He felt the need to ask "I didn't catch your name?" she smiled and said "it's Abigail," then she had a puzzled look on her face and said, "have we met by chance? Your face seems so familiar to me!"

He looked at her and said "so you're the famous Abigail, I read in my daughter's letters, it is a pleasure to meet you! I am William Thatcher." With that Abigail smiled, the likeness between Elizabeth and her father was uncanny. "so, are you here to meet Elizabeth? She didn't mention that you were coming."

"She doesn't know I am coming, it's a surprise of sorts. This beef stew is one of the best dishes I have ever had! You truly are an amazing cook!" the beef just fell apart in his mouth and the vegetables and gravy were soft and delightful. He finished his plate and drank some of his coffee. The café had started to pick up and there were sparsely any tables left, however he could understand why, Abigail's food was just heavenly. He asked Abigail for a few scones for the later on and she supplied them in a small little bag, which he deposited in his pocket.

He looked out on to the street and across from the café was the Jail. He saw the Constable Thornton get off his horse and thought about their last meeting, where he offered him a role in his company. He was annoyed that the boy hadn't accepted but later felt a strange respect for him staying true to his own role as a constable. It is a noble role and he has saved and protected his daughter, very many times. Not a bad choice of suitors as far as things go. Not what he expected for Elizabeth but she was headstrong and always knew her own mind. He must have proved himself for Elizabeth to be so attached to him.

He went over to where Abigail was slicing up a pie and asked what he owed her, she told him and he was so surprised that it was so dear. A meal in Hamilton was much more expensive than that and was not nearly as good. He had a check to give her that he had prepared before he left Hamilton, for taking care of Elizabeth and protecting her. Elizabeth had told him that she owed a lot of her success to Abigail and the Constable.

"I have something for you, Abigail." He handed her the check for a sum of money and her eyes widened. "I want you to know that I respect all that you have done for Elizabeth, for taking care of her and protecting her when times got tough." She smiled and said "Elizabeth is my closest friend, I cannot accept all this money! It's too much. She saved me as much I saved her," William looked at this lovely woman and sighed because he had known she would be reluctant to take the money. Her character was far too strong and pure. "Abigail, I twice this amount of money per week! You will need it, if you should ever run into trouble. I would hope that if ever you needed my help, you would write to me and ask me for it." With that he smiled and tapped his scones in his pocket, a little treat for later, he mused and left the café.

Abigail smiled and then looked at the check and put it into a safe place for a discussion with Elizabeth later on.

William walked over to the jail, he could see the door closed. He let himself and saw the constable hard at work, head bent over, writing a report of something. He looked up as he heard the door shut. He didn't display any shock of him being there, he merely stood up and smiled. "Mr Thatcher, what brings you to Hope Valley?" very forthcoming this lad was, he supposed that he didn't have a high opinion of him, all things considered he would agree with him.

"I have come to surprise my daughter." He smiled and took a seat across the desk from him, as the constable put on his red uniform and gun belt. "that's really nice, I'm sure Elizabeth will be thrilled that you've made the long journey to see her," he said, although there was something on the constables face that showed some signs of worry. "there is no bad news, if that's what you're thinking." Showing some mercy and putting the boys mind at rest was the kind thing to do. The constable seemed to slightly relax and sat down back in his chair.

"I hear from Elizabeth that you can paint?" the constable looked at him with a questioning face. "Yes sir, I can. It's an enjoyable past time for me."

"Other than chasing my daughter, I suppose" the constable looked him and showed signs aggravation at his comment.

"Yes, other than that," the constable smirked and strangely his comment made him respect Jack more.

William had a question that had been on his mind since their last meeting but was not sure whether or not to ask it. However, he felt as though he already had the answer but the when factor was appropriate. "when do you plan on asking my daughter to marry you?"

Jack didn't flinch, it was as though he was expecting it. "I'm surprised that you didn't ask whether or not I intended to." He replied.

"Son, I already know you're going to, so answer the question," He had known since meeting Jack Thornton for the very first time Elizabeth brought him home, that there was something along the lines of a proposal at bay.

"I don't know when,"

"That isn't an answer."

"When the time becomes appropriate, then I will ask,"

"Well, I suppose I cannot accept anything more from you." Jack sighed as though there was something he was holding back and then he looked right at William and said, "I know you're not fan of me and my station. I have no intention of being a part of society or working for you. But I will take care of Elizabeth and make sure she is happy and has everything she wants and desires. Most of all, I will support her with any choices she deems to make and will be there when she needs me."

William was surprised to say the least, Jack Thornton had 'balls'. Nobody dared speak to him that way and it was clear that he had been holding that in for some time. It was refreshing to be told something rather than being told what you wanted to hear, he pondered. If Jack Thornton can be honest then he will be too. "You're wrong about a few things there Jack. It's true, I didn't like you when I first met you because I liked Charles as a suitor, he could bring her home and he looks good in society. Charles always tells me what I want to hear and not the truth unlike you."

Jack looked at him with disdain on his face and said "So you would rather be lied to than have someone be honest with you?"

"You didn't let me finish. I'll add impatient to your set of faults that I'm compiling,"

As quick as a snap, Jack turned and said "and I'll slow to get to his point, to yours!" this made William chuckle and then Jack laughed as well. The tension seemed to ease.

William looked out of the window and saw children wandering down the street, he turned to Jack and said "where can I find Elizabeth?" jack looked up, "at the school and church, I'll take you there,"

"No, you carry on with what you're doing, I'm capable of finding my way." With that he stood up, tipped his hat in a 'thank you' manner and left through the door. Jack sat there in awe wondering whether he just got permission from William Thatcher to marry Elizabeth.


End file.
